Everything To Lose, Everything To Gain
by MeltedIceCreamConie
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems.A dark past,a very well kept secret and the fact that she is hidding her dad from the law is just your average day for Hermione Granger.But what happens when you have to watch everything you love crumble and you can't fix it?


Everything To Lose, Everything To Gain 

DISCLAIMER -- If I owned Harry Potter I would live in Hawaii not where I am now. Everything belongs to J.K

My secret is not one to be taken lightly and not one many would approve of. My friends think me name is Hermione Jane Granger but what they don't know is that my real name is Anna Marie Black and I am currently hiding me father Sirius an ex-convict and supposedly mass murderer who is after my best friend in the Castle where he has access to everything he could need to kill Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

Not many people would let me get that far in my story and I am hoping you will let me explain a little more before you click that back button and look for a more imagitive story. Let me start at the beginning you see dad was from one of the most prestigious pure blood family in the wizarding world. When dad went to Hogwarts he met James Potter and Remus Lupin, James was a trouble maker like dad and Remus was a stickler for the rules.

Along with James and Remus there was Peter Petigrew who was a little short and fat boy who was shy and wanted nothing more to be part of the gang he was labelled harmless, Everyone was dead wrong about that one. There were also enemies in the form of one Severus Snape and his gang of Slytherins. There was also the object Of James affection one Lilly Evans.

Now she is probably the most important part of daddy's past. As James was trying to win Lilly's affection, dad slowly started to fall for Lilly. Now daddy was a good friend and didn't want to betray James so he didn't act one his feelings. Little did he know Lilly felt the same way.

In third year everything changed. Dad and James found out that Remus was a werewolf! So to be with him when he changed they became Animagus, dad was a black dog, James a stag and Peter a rat. They gave each other nicknames. Remus was Moony, dad was Padfoot, James Prongs and Peter Wormtail. Thus the Mauraderers were born and became famous pranksters.

It was well known that Lilly hated James and that made James try to get her. But he would not succeed for a number of years. But dad had better luck. After a mental fight with himself he finally approached Lilly and to his astonishment found that she felt the same.

They dated secretly for three years until one day they got the shock of there life. Lilly was pregnant. The timing was perfect nobody had to know about it. It was easy to hide the bump in baggy clothes and Lilly was due mid summer. Dad was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to be a father and halfway threw the summer he got an owl. He had a beautiful baby girl who they names Anna Marie and mom (as I am pretty sure you have guessed she is my mom by now) decided to give me the last name Black. Grandma Evans looked after me when mom went back to school and during that year mom found herself falling for James.

Daddy was heartbroken but let her go without a fight, he loved her that much. James never knew about mom and dad or about me. After graduation grandma kept looking after me. Then when mom died and dad went to Azkaban everything changed.

Peter had sold out mom and James to Voldemort. And when dad went after him to get revenge he got blamed for there death and was put in jail. About a year later grandma died and I was alone in the world I was put in foster care and that is how I became Hermione Granger. When I got accepted to Hogwarts Professor Dumbledor told me everything and now I have my dad back even though nobody can know.

This is my story on how people found out about dad and my life after he broke out of Azkaban. I have been dying to tell someone the hole story so sit back, relax and enjoy my story.

A.N This just came into my head and I am really excited about it and am hoping you will like it and it would be a great help if you could tell me what you think.

Yours Till The Ice Cream Melts

MeltedIceCreamConie


End file.
